


Legacy

by TellMyLegacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's POV, His thoughts between the bullet and his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: He can see the bullet again, faster, running towards him like he once ran towards glory. The bullet, his end. My first friend, my enemy. 
He remembers the bullets of the revolution, he remembers the bullets of his mistakes, he remembers the bullets of his pain. He looks at his own bullet, and decides. If I throw away my shot, is this how you remember me?





	

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Number 10, paces, fire!"

 

_ I imagine death so much it feels more like a _ _memory_.

He sees the bullet, coming straight at him, without hesitation, without worries. Just coming straight at him.

He inhales slowly, and sees Burr, standing in front of him, not wearing a smile. But he remembers, still, the two young boys who met long ago, one who always smiled, and one who always talked.  _Talk less, smile more._

He sees Aaron’s face, and prays to God that it’s not the last face he will ever see. But God never listened to him before, so why start now?  _And when my prayer's to God where met with indifference, I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance._

If he throws away this bullet, how will he be remembered? What will happen to his legacy?  _What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden, you never get to see._

What of all those millions of stories, the songs he wrote to America, the beautiful symphony? Who will sing them?  _You sent for me. You let me make a difference._

America, he remembered, the land of the free, the first to never betray him. He remembers the ship, the sea breeze on his face, the rough wood on his hands. He remembers walking slowly, but surely towards thee America.  _The world turned upside down._

_Rise up_ , he told himself.

_Rise up_ , he tells himself.

He's leading his armies now, shouting orders left and right, encouraging his soldiers. His friends are next to him, and together, they fight for the birth of a new nation.  _Time's up._

He can see the bullet again, faster, running towards him like he once ran towards glory. The bullet, his end.  _My first friend, my enemy._

He remembers the bullets of the revolution, he remembers the bullets of his mistakes, he remembers the bullets of his pain. He looks at his own bullet, and decides.  _If I throw away my shot, is this how you remember me?_

He knows it now, has known it all his life. It was always going to come down to this, him and Aaron, facing off, standing like friends toasting to liberty, but instead, aiming at one another.  _Look him in the eye, aim no higher._

He glances at the sun, rising slowly over his New York City. He sees the clouds, and for a moment, he sees the other side.  _Eyes up._

Laurens, his dear Laurens. He’s on the other side, leading armies of colored men to freedom, wearing a smile upon his face. His forehead is against Alexander’s. He smiles.  _Tomorrow there'll be more of us._

Then, he’s holding his son. His beautiful son that died in his arms. He’s holding him again, watching as the light of the sun slowly escaped Philip’s eyes.  _Un, deux, trois..._

And suddenly, his mother is holding him. He’s just a kid now, and his mother is holding him, singing a lullaby into his ear, telling him a story.  _She was holding me, I couldn't seem to die._

But Washington, the only father he ever knew, stands in front of him, saluting him with pride in his eyes.  _Call me son, one more time._

_ Rise up _ , he told himself.

_ Rise up, _ he tells himself.

And he walks towards them, walks towards the bullet, but now, a hand is holding his.  _She takes my hand._

**_Eliza._ **

His love. She's standing in front of him, in between the bullet. He never deserved her. She was always enough. She was the strongest of the two. She forgave him, and he blew it all away, once again.  _Helpless._

And yet, she grips his hand tightly before letting go, walking away with a smile on her lips.  _It's quiet uptown._

_God_ , he prays one last time, _please. Give her time._

He exhales, and remembers that night, where he first tasted liberty, and how since then, he has never wanted anything more.  _I will never be satisfied._

They're there, in front of him, raising a cup to life, honoring the legacy he left behind.  _I'll see you on the other side._

He aims his pistol at the sky.  _Raise a glass to freedom._

“WAIT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Was this good? I feel like I've written this scene so many times xD
> 
> This was inspired by the storyboard from ThirdChildArt. You guys definitely need to see this. It's amazing. (goo.gl/pZGKg8)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> (P.S. Everything in italics does not belong to me. This was based on Lin Manuel Miranda's musical, Hamilton)


End file.
